Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus
by Twissie
Summary: The explanation on why Hogwarts has it's motto.....


Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus (Never tickle a sleeping dragon)

Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus (Never tickle a sleeping dragon)

This is the story on why Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry has got the school motto. (Why do they have it anyway)

The story takes place not in the present time when Harry goes to school, oh no this is way… way before that! And it doesn't take place in England/Scotland either as you may think, but it actually starts in Norway, in the only magical school in Norway it's called Krinkelheim. The school here also has four houses, they are called: Lexifus, Lövenvald, Snurkelvips and Rakkenskiold. Now I'll explain what kinds of persons that belong in each house. Lexifus is for the smart and for the geeks, Lövenvald is for the brave, Snurkelvips is for the kids who has to explode dungbombs all the time and perform other neat tricks on their teachers and Rakkenskiold is for those who hate muggles and they all are a little evil. 

My story starts one late night in Krinkelheim, weird noises and small puffs of purple clouds can be heard and seen coming out from the basement, rumors starts flying around school and pretty soon they reach Petra Pettersen and her friends.

"Have you heard the big news Petra?" A girl from Lövenvald comes running towards Petra. Petra is a Lexifus student, and the girl running towards her is her best friend Mari Karlsen.

"No, what have you heard Mari?" Petra is glad to see a familiar face in all the commotion.

"Some older kids in my house say that they saw some Snurkelvips students run away from the basement only seconds before the smoke and sounds started, so I guess it's no big deal after all… Why can't everybody just go to bed and leave this to the teachers?" The two girls decide to go up to their dorms, they gather their house mates and goes into their own common room. When they all finally had gone to sleep sometime later that night, they all got waked up again. But this time the commotion got even bigger. The headmaster Prof. Uglesen waked them all, groaning and yawning they all followed him downstairs into the great hall.

"You are probably all wondering why you are down here so early on this Monday morning, well Prof. Folksam our guest teacher in muggle-studies decided that we all should take a field trip to Krollbunn, or as the muggles call it Kolbotn, to study muggle activities up close. We have managed to get some space in a cellar in Krollbunn to have other lessons too. Prof. Fludikum will teach potions, Prof. Reptun will teach Care of Magical creatures and of course Folksam will give tours of Krollbunn explaining what is going on in a muggle town. So get dressed quickly please, the carriages are all waiting. " Uglesen went outside, some prefects who were already fully dressed followed him outside. 

In the afternoon everybody had managed to get themselves down to Krollbunn. They were tired and irritated over Prof. Folksam's field trip, some of the students didn't even believe that the field trip was the real reason that they were at Krollbunn. It had to do something with the noises that had come out of the basement at their school, but of course nobody spread this rumor around when Uglesen walked around among them. 

Petra and the other Lexifus students was eager to start their lessons so they went over to the timetable that had been put up outside one of the two rooms they had got to use as classrooms. 

"Oh no… We have to have all our classes together with Rakkenskiold!" Said a little Lexifus boy who stood next to Petra. All the Lexifus students hated the kids who went in Rakkenskiold. The reason is because the Rakkenskiolds all hated muggles and Lexifus were full of kids from muggle families, so they all got bullied a lot. 

"Well I don't mind, because look what our first subject is: Care of Magical Creatures with Prof. Reptun! Og I simply love his lessons! We are truly blessed to get him as a teacher you know. He is a famous dragon researcher!" Petra got a dreamy look on her face. The other Lexifus kids rolled their eyes.

"We know that you really love dragons Petra, but can't you at least TRY to hide your crush on Prof. Reptun?" Suddenly a bell rang and the first lesson started. 

Their lesson were about… oh what a surprise…Dragons. Reptun told them stories from when he managed to survive an attack by a dragicus mortius when he was a kid. The one he survived from was probably the last one in the whole world. And it is said later on that it died after the unsuccessful attack on young Prof. Reptun. Suddenly Reptun sat down behind his desk.

"Now, everybody stay calm. I've got a surprise for you all. I've managed to get a permit from the Headmaster to give you these dragon eggs. As you may see these eggs are totally green, something that is quite unusual for dragon eggs, but this is no ordinary breed, it's actually a breed that I've managed to "make" myself. This new breed is called Reptor Minor and is easy to tame, so you'll get your own egg to care for a whole year. Yes, it takes a whole year for these eggs to hatch. Now easy, come up to the desk and get your own dragon egg." Everybody walked up to the desk and got their own green egg. They were told to hold it with both hands, so that it wouldn't loose any warmth. When they sat down, Reptun pronounced that it was time for a quick quiz. Petra loved this part of Reptuns lessons, but of course, she was addicted to dragons so she knew everything it was to know about dragons, so everybody knew that Lexifus was going to win this quiz easily. Reptun started with Rakkenskiold. He showed them two beautiful drawings of dragons, but he hold over the name so that they had to guess which dragon it was. They got it right and Rakkenskiold got 4 points. Now it was Lexifus turn. They also got both drawings right. And they got 4 points. 

Feeling very happy about herself, Petra went outside together with the other Lexifus kids. When she got out she saw Mari standing there together with some other Lövenvald students. 

"What's wrong Mari?" Petra could see that something was wrong.

"Oh nothing… just Prof. Fludikum again. She is so…. Oh! I just hate her! We made a potion to make whoever that drank it mute, kind of neat actually but whatever you do don't touch the toad slime! It's so yucky!" Mari showed Petra her hands, they were all green and sticky. Suddenly screams and angry voices could be heard and some Snurkelvips students came running out of their "classroom". On of them carried the Snurkelvips' pride and joy, the bag with a powder that was well known by every student and teacher around Krinkelheim as "The Powder of Stone". If you got some of this powder on yourself you will be turned more or less to stone for about 1 minute. And this time they actually had managed to throw some on Prof. Reptun. He was not pleased. The last thing they heard from him before he slammed the door to the room were the teachers were, was: 10 points from Snurkelvips. 

The Snurkelvips' all laughed; they all got a big kick out of this. Soon the bell rang again. Petra and her friends went inside. Their next lesson was potions with the muggle hating Prof. Fludikum who conveniently was head of Rakkesnkiold. 

"Everybody sit down, and please sort yourself after which house you are in. And all the Muggles in Lexifus come on over her. You'll be sitting on front row so that I know you'll be paying attention." Petra and all the other kids from Lexifus sat down on front row. They were all pretty scared. Petra took out her notebook, and as soon as Prof. Fludikum started talking about the mother-of-pearl tree and all it's uses, Petra started taking notes. 

"Okey, now you know all the things you need to know to make this lessons potion. And since none of you brought your cauldrons we'll be making a potion that won't require it. It is a potion that makes anyone who drinks it mute. It is (of course) an antidote but don't worry your little brains about those yet. The ingredients you have to bring back from the garden gnomes is: 1ts toad slime, 4 leafs of heaven-leaves and 2 gold-flowers. You'll get the rest of the ingredients from me. And please, when you get to the gnome garden, be nice to the gnomes. Or else they won't give you anything." With these words Petra and the girl who were going to make the potion together with her set of to the gnome garden. They got there. The gnomes sat there watching all of these weird kids. (All the Lexifus and Rakkenskiold students was at the garden now) 

"No! This won't do… You are so many… Who of you will be getting the toad slime? Come this way." Petra's potion-partner walked over to the gnome with the toad slime. _Lucky I didn't have to do that. _Thought Petra.

"Now. Everybody who is left here, to get to go into our wonderful garden you have to do something for me. You all have to dance the macarena!" The kids all looked at each other. They didn't know any better way to get the ingredients they needed, so they all lined up and danced a little. The gnomes laughed and nodded, they could come in. When they had gotten the things they needed, the toad slime, the 4 blue leaves from the heaven-leaves bush and the two golden flowers, they all went back to Prof. Fludikum. There they smashed all the ingredients together, added the rest of the ingredients (1dr. of dragon blood and 1 pinch of grinned centaur nail) and last, but not least they added water so that it could be drinked. Prof. Fludikum took a potion from the Lexifus prefects. She wanted to test it to see if it was Okey. Suddenly Prof. Folksam walked into the classroom. He was stuttering about something as always, and it always took forever to listen to him because he stuttered so badly, but the kids were used to it by now. 

"Ah, Prof. Folksam! Just the man I need. Could you please tell all of us something about Krollbunn and all it's magnificent muggles?" She had a terrible glimt in her eye, and Prof. Folksam started stuttering away about the muggle activities in Krollbunn. 

"Oh, and could you please take a taste of this while you're here?" Fludikum handed him the bowl containing the Lexifus prefect's potion. Prof. Folksam took a mouthful. And when he tried to continue speaking… no sound came out! He got really angry and started stomping his feet. 

"Ah yes, the potion that makes you mute. This was actually a well made one. And of course there is an antidote, in fact I have it right here, no Folksam, don't stress, the kids need to know everything about it first. Here, I'll pass it around, look at it and smell it, it has a really powerful smell." She handed out the little bottle. Prof. Folksam got more and more angry, some of the kids couldn't hide their giggles. When finally everyone had smelled and looked at the antidote Prof. Fludikum handed the potion to Folksam. He started to speak about the muggles again suddenly the bell rang.

"Oh, oops. Well class is over. Too bad Folksam." With a great smile on her face, Prof. Fludikum started to make a new antidote. Folksam ran out of the room, and accidentally swept with him some cups that smashed to the floor and broke. Everybody started to laugh as the surprised and embarrassed (and of course very angry) Prof. Folksam picked up a broom and started to swipe the floor. 

Petra went outside again. Her friend Mari sat at the same spot as she did in the first brake. 

"Did you get dragon eggs too in your CMC class? Wanna see mine? Okey, come on let's go… Prof. Reptun told us that it was important to talk to the egg to let it know who you are!" Mari dragged Petra inside and they talked to their eggs (feeling a bit stupid as all the teachers was in the same room). 

Funny how time flies when you have a good time, and soon the bell rang once again. Ah! Time for lunch! They sat down at the many tables, Mari and Petra sat down together, and right after they had sat down a whole bunch of owls filled the room. A tiny black and white owl landed in Petra's lap. It had the Newspaper with it. She opened it and immediately found a very interesting interview with Prof. Reptun. She read it, and got a little bit shocked. He hadn't got a permission at all to hand out those dragon eggs. _Oh well, I guess the newspaper is just making that up to get a better story…_ Thought Petra to herself, she didn't want to think anything bad about her idol. They got their food and started eating at once. They discussed the whole Reptun business. When almost everyone had finished eating Headmaster Uglesen stood up. 

"I have something very important to talk to you all about. So everybody be quiet and pay attention. It is well known by now I think that earlier this morning some of the Snurkelvips student's threw some of their powder on Prof. Reptun, and now just before lunch, they did the same thing to Prof. Folksam. So I'm sorry to say that I would have to ask Prof. Fludikum to take those two Snurkelvips and make them help her to gather the ingredients it takes to make a potion which gives the teachers a protection from that powder, so if they try to throw it on us again it won't have any effect. Now, that was the one thing I had to tell you, but the worst remains. This is really serious so everybody hush down. I've got some clues and information from here and there, and I'm sorry to say, but there is one person at this school who performs dark magic" Everybody was dead quiet, even the Snurkelvips. The bell rang, and Uglesen showed them that it was Okey to go on outside, but he told them that if they knew something, or found out something about who it is that performs dark magic, they had to og to him right away. 

Outside Petra gathered up with Mari.

"Do you have any idea on who it may be? Do you think it is one of the teachers? I think it's one of the Rakkenskiolds, who else can it be?" Mari cast some nasty looks at some Rakkenskiolds that went past them just then. She could see that Rikke Rikersen was among them. Mari didn't like the Rakkenskiolds at all. 

"Hey… I have an idea… The garden gnomes seem to know a whole lot of stuff about the people that goes to this school, should we go and ask them about it?" Petra asked Mari, the real reason was of course to get away from the nasty Rakkenskiolds. So they went down into the garden again, only to discover that it already was a big crowd there. They stood on a distance and watched the situation, some Snurkelvips and Rakkenskiolds were arguing quite loudly, and pretty soon Fludikum came and broke it up. Mari and Petra decided that they wouldn't get any information out of the gnomes so they went back to the school only to crash into a very angry and irritated Reptun. As he rushed past the crowd of students outside the "classrooms" he accidentally knocked down a Lexifus prefect so that se fell into a thorny bush. This was not like Reptun at all, what had made him so mad? And he didn't even apologize to the poor prefect that now was full of thorns. 

Mari and Petra walked around for a while, listening to the rumors and speculating their own facts, but couldn't find a reasonable explanation. They could see Fludikum walking towards the crowd outside the "classrooms" She told them that everyone had to go on inside, because Uglesen had something important to say to them. So they went inside. The room was very dark, no light at all and some of the kids stumbled over the chairs as they sat down. Suddenly a bright blue light shone through the room, it seemed to come from Uglesen, everybody got calm and warm… it was an indescribable feeling. 

"So… with the information I've got from some students, and from my own calculations I've managed to find out who the person is, the person who performs dark magic at our beloved school. Please step forward; for yes, the person is here with us I know you are, and you know you can't hide any more so don't be foolish. Step forward!" Uglesen had an incredible firm and strict tone; it was a very tense situation. Suddenly a bright red light filled the room; everybody felt cold and really wanted to get away. A cold laughter could be heard. Everybody looked around them, and there next to the desk Uglesen were sitting behind, a dark figure appeared. The figure threw something on a burning candle that stood on the desk, the flame shot into the air, everybody was really frightened now, and the light from the flame showed the figures face… Petra couldn't believe it… None of the students could. It was Prof. Reptun!

He stood there, just laughing, it was horrible. Uglesen took out his wand and got ready for a duel, and Reptun didn't sweep of an invitation like that, so the duel started. Various spells that the kids had never heard of got sent away from the two wands. Unfortunately Reptun was really good at dueling, and Uglesen soon lost power, the Snurkelvips kids couldn't sit still, they took their powder and threw the whole bag on Reptun.

"Haha! Don't you silly kids remember anything? I made sure that Prof. Fludikum here made a potion so that the teachers were protected against that silly powder of yours! Haha…" He stood there laughing, and Uglesen saw his chance so he leapt forwards towards Reptun and shot out a spell. It hit Reptun in his stomach, he fell to the floor shaking and shaking. Prof. Folksam came running with a rope, and together with Uglesen they bound Reptun and made sure that he couldn't get out of it.

"Now… I guess you want to know how I found out. Well the whole thing actually started back home in Krinkelheim with the smoke and noises, you remember it don't you. And of course my suspicion grew stronger when I saw Reptun's interview in today's newspaper. But the biggest and final clue actually came from the Snurkelvips prefects. They came to me today when they said that they had found pieces of an egg. It was black with yellow and brown spots on it. I told them to give it to Fludikum, so that she could analyze the egg and find out what kind of animal and what breed. And so they did, and they found out pretty fast that it was a dragon egg, but not one of your dragon eggs, yours are green so that's obvious. Prof. Fludikum told them that it was the pieces from a dragicus mortius egg. And who survived an attack from the presumably last dragicus mortius? Ah yes… Reptun did. The thing is. He wasn't attacked at all, well he was, but not the way he told you. He got attacked because he tried to steal eggs from the nest to this dragicus mortius, and apparently he managed to do so, because the noises and clouds you saw coming out from the basement came from a fully-grown dragicus mortius! I don't know how long he kept it there, but I know now that Reptun is a deatheater, and was told by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to find a guard to guard the dark Lord, preferably a dragon, and so he did. Well he tried anyway. And now he's going to have to go to Azkaban for it. Yes, this time I'll make no mistakes, I'll send him to Azkaban. Okey, now I think your parents are all waiting for you outside, of course you want to be with them after this terrible ordeal."

So Petra went to her parents, Mari went to her parents and so did everybody else. And this will be a school year they will remember for a long time. But as you may have noticed, the reason of why Hogwarts has the motto is still not told to you, so the story continues. Now Reptun is at Azkaban, and so is many other people, because Reptun has a strong mind, (After all he DID survive an attack by a dragon when he was a little kid…) so the dementors can't get inside his head, and he survived in Azkaban to the very end of Lord Voldemorts time. 

So we are now at Hogwarts 1 year after the fall of Lord Voldemort, and a strange teacher is teaching there. People say that he has spent years in Azkaban, so every student is afraid of him. No it is not Reptun, but if you thought so… then… well whatever… I'll continue the story. 

One day there was a contest. It was to make a school motto, because the Headmaster felt that the students had to feel safe and know a line to recognize their school by. After all, the dark Lord had just fallen; who wouldn't need a motto of their own to lighten up their day? Anyway the scary teacher said he had a good suggestion, but teachers couldn't compete, so he tipped one of his favorite student about it. The suggestion was: Never tickle a sleeping dragon. 

The headmaster agreed that this was the best suggestion yet, but it needed something more. He translated the sentence into Latin and there it was! The school motto. The headmaster asked the student how on earth he came up with it. The poor kid didn't know what to say he DIDN'T come up with it. Deep silence filled the room. All eyes on the poor little kid. Then that scary teacher walked up to him, and told everybody of his two years in Azkaban. Everybody kept quiet when he spoke. So the rumors was true. 

"There was this disturbed man in the cell next to mine. He kept rolling on the floor saying, never tickle a sleeping dragon you'll be sent to Azkaban if you get its eggs. When he died late the first year I spent there, the silence overwhelmed me, and the sentence sort of got stuck in my mind."

But of course. That teacher back at Hogwarts in those days didn't know why that man (Reptun) kept rabbling about the dragon he never should have tickled. But you do…


End file.
